


Lemonade

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spit As Lube, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Ryouta comes home to find his home a near disaster thanks to his live-in boyfriend Tetsuya. While he appreciates the effort, he's pleasantly surprised by the one mistake that gave him a gift he never dreamed of.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. It's been a little over two years since I last wrote KiKuro, and I'm making my way back to writing more for them! I missed this pairing! 
> 
> I just had to write a one-shot for our Golden Boy's birthday! 
> 
> It was fun to write them again, and I hope to do more!

Ryouta opened the door to a smoky living room and the smell of something burning.

“Kurokocchi!?”

“Everything’s under control.” A voice called out.

“It doesn’t look like everything’s under control!” He dropped his bag and started opening all the windows he could on the way to the kitchen of their penthouse apartment. 

He walked past Tetsuya opening the door to their balcony. Turning he finally looked at his boyfriend, a smile growing on his face before he started laughing. 

“Kurokocchi, you’re so cute but what happened?” 

Tetsuya’s appearance was entirely disheveled; edges of his apron were burned, his hair was sticking out at all angles. Between laughs Ryouta asked, “Did you have a fight with the stove?”

“I was trying to cook,” he deadpanned. 

“But you don’t cook?  _ I’m  _ the cook in this house,” he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s your birthday,” he pouted. 

Ryouta’s laughter stopped abruptly, “Aw Kurokocchi!”

He jumped at Tetsuya, practically tackling him in a hug and smothering his face with a million kisses, “Kurokocchi, you’re so sweet! Thank you! But you didn’t have to!” 

“You always cook, I just wanted to do something special.”

“It’s the thought that counts! Let’s order take-out! I was thinking burgers!”

“You’re only saying that because you know  _ I _ like vanilla shakes.”

“So?”

“It’s  _ your _ birthday!” 

Ryouta shrugged, “I’m craving a birthday burger. I can go grab it, and you can—”

“—I can clean-up.”

He ruffled his boyfriend's hair and kissed him on the lips, “I’ll be back!”

Walking down the street to the burger shop, Ryouta couldn't stop smiling. For Tetsuya to go all out like this on his birthday? That was a blessing in itself. Even though it meant destroying their kitchen; but he applauded his effort; Tetsuya wasn’t one to back down from a challenge he knew he could overcome. 

He placed his order for a couple burgers, fries and vanilla shakes. He was texting Tetsuya when he was already on his way home, and receiving a simple “okay, I took care of dessert though.” 

Coming home to Tetsuya was one of his favorite things to do in the world. Cuddling up next to him on the couch? It was so domestically sweet, but he wouldn’t trade his life with him for anything. All those flights around for his modeling career were worth it, knowing he was coming home to Tetsuya. 

They crashed on the couch with their junk food putting on Ryouta’s favorite action film. Feet propped on the coffee table, with Tetsuya’s crossed over his. He held Tetsuya’s hand, interlacing their fingers with a goofy smile on his face. 

What could be better than spending time with the one you love? It was sweet that Tetsuya wanted to do something nice for him on his birthday, he was damn lucky he was chosen by him to begin with. He glanced over to Tetsuya’s face and saw his usual expression, and though subtle, he knew something was up. 

“Hey, what’s with that expression?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look upset.”

“Oh. It’s nothing, let me get the cake.”

Tetsuya returned with a small cake for two with white icing and strawberries on it. 

Ryouta sat up straight, wiggling in his seat in excitement, “Mmm! Strawberry shortcake! Yum!”

His boyfriend's mood perked up a little at his reaction to the cake, lighting the candle. With a tilt of his head, closed eyes and a soft smile he spoke, “Happy Birthday Ryo.”

He blew out the candle after deciding on his wish, and they both dug into it, with Tetsuya feeding Ryouta whenever he opened his mouth saying “ahhhhh.” 

Tetsuya had rolled his eyes, but he still did it with a smile, even leaning in to kiss him when frosting still lingered on his lips. As they finished up their meal and started to clean-up, Ryouta noticed Kuroko’s smile faltering again, he was still upset about something. 

When they sat down at the couch again after he showered and changed into his pajamas, Ryouta pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him, “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m happy that you thought of doing something special for me, for going out of your comfort zone, but I don’t like seeing you sad on my birthday. What’s going on Tetsu?”

Tetsuya sighed, sagging in his embrace, “Just, everything went so wrong today. I really had planned for everything today and I just, ugh, it didn’t work out.”

“Was there something more? The cake was perfect.”

“The cake  _ was  _ the only perfect thing tonight! My gift just—” Tetsuya trailed off. 

“Your gift?” Ryouta inquired, “You had a gift?” 

Tetsuya blushed lightly, “Ah, yeah. But. It didn’t work out.” 

“What was it?” 

There was some tension as Ryouta waited for an answer. Tetsuya sighed looking shyly at Ryouta, “I—,” he started before exhaling a heavy sigh, “I tried to get, um, silk boxers as part of the end of the night, but uh...i  _ didn’t _ get silk boxers.”

“Oh?” Ryouta said thoughtfully, “So what did you get?” 

“They sent some baby blue lace babydoll with a matching thong. I just don’t understand how you get the two mixed up!”

Ryouta zoned out as Tetsuya went on a tirade. Baby blue? That’s the best color on his boyfriend. Lace? That would look amazing on Tetsuya’s fair skin. Baby doll and thong? Ryouta shook his head out of his fantasy and focused back on Tetsuya and interrupted his rant. 

“Show me?” 

Tetsuya turned his head and shot a glare at Ryouta and said, “Really?” 

Ryouta smiled brightly, “It’s my birthday? Please Tetsu! I wanna seeeee.” 

After a few moments of what looked like an internal debate, he relented, “Fine. It’s your birthday. I’ll go...change, and just um, call you, when I’m ready.” 

He watched as Tetsuya left, smiling so big his cheeks hurt. He was beyond excited at this new development, and couldn’t wait to see him all dressed up. 

Ryouta tried his hardest to keep his excitement in check, but he couldn’t keep the dopey smile from spreading across his face.

“Ryo-kun,” a voice called out from their bedroom.

He sprang up from the couch like a puppy being beckoned only to cough and try to school his expression to be more cool and suave. He trembled with excitement as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom, palms sweating as his mind produced images of Tetsuya wrapped in lace. Approaching the door he exhaled deeply as he twisted the doorknob and entered. 

Ryouta nearly choked on air as he looked before him 

Tetsuya was seated on his knees on the bed, facing away from him, the thin straps of the babydoll criss crossed against the expanse of his back, creating two ‘x’ patterns that dipped down his lower back to the skirt that started at the swell of his butt. The skirt flared out over the bed delicately, a nice frilly mesh babydoll with lace patterns sprawled across the fabric. 

Saliva filled his mouth as Tetsuya coyly looked over his shoulder, pink dusting his cheeks. He moved towards his boyfriend, “Don’t be shy Tetsu. It’s just me, let me see you.” 

Tetsuya shifted to sit on the edge of the bed to face him, and Ryouta’s eyes raked down the rest of the babydoll. The see-through fabric stretched across his flat chest, a deep v dipping past his pecs. Cute ribbons decorated where the straps connected to the fabric. His hardening pink nipples straining against the mesh. 

“Fuck, baby. You look gorgeous,” he expelled the breath he was holding as he had taken in Tetsuya his fingers tracing the thin straps. 

“Do I?” 

“Fuck yes,” he leaned down and kissed Tetsuya, his fingers playing with the finger, “So pretty, wrapped up in lace. Just. For. Me.” 

Ryouta trailed kisses along the exposed parts of him, as he kneeled between Tetsuya’s thighs. His large hands parted them, as his lips moved up his inner thighs, Kuroko’s breath hitching at the contact, but leaning back on his forearms getting comfortable. 

Tetsuya’s cock started to harden as Ryouta’s lips brushed against his skin paired with the heat of his breath ghosting over him. It strained against the lacy thong he was wearing. 

Ryouta hiked Tetsuya’s legs over his shoulders, his hands grabbing at his thighs and pulling him to the edge of his bed. He mouthed at his hardness, moving up his length till he was able to hook his teeth on the garter and tugged it down; Tetsuya’s cock springing free. Ryouta licked a stripe up his length before taking him wholly, small pants and moans coming from his boyfriend; his small hands threading through Ryouta’s hair. 

“Hah, Ryo, God, that feels so, ahn,” he moaned out, the heels of his feet digging into his shoulder blades. He bobbed up and down, feeling him bucking against his lips, and he popped off with a smirk.

“You’re really feeling it,” his tongue traced the underside of his cock, down his balls, down his taint, “makes me just wanna eat you up.” 

Tetsuya groaned above him, looking down, face flushed, the back of his hand hiding his embarrassed expression. 

“You’ll let me right?” 

“What are you waiting for?” Tetsuya’s eyebrow twitched. 

Rising from the floor he quickly shed his shirt and dropped his pants, while Tetsuya pushed himself further up the bed to make space for him. Settling between his legs again, he pulled Tetsuya’s leg’s toward him, spreading him open by the back of his knees, bending his boyfriend in half. 

Leaning down, he started to trace Tetsuya’s entrance that fluttered every time his tongue passed over it. With enough saliva covering it, he started to push his tongue in, flexing his tongue as much as he could as he ate his boyfriend out. 

Ryouta felt Tetsuya’s legs trembling under his grip, urging him to continue. When he started writhing underneath him, his moans were more audible. Ryouta knew he wanted more. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he released Tetsuya from his hold, his legs flopping to the side. Just as he was about to pull his boxer briefs down, Tetsuya sat up and reached forward, “Let me.” 

Ryouta couldn’t say no to his boyfriend and let his hands fall away. Tetsuya kneeled to match Kise’s pose, his lithe fingers traveling the length of his cock, before slipping inside his boxers, wrapping his thin fingers around his impressive girth. 

Tetsuya tilted his head up, prompting him to meet him halfway as they started to kiss, their tongues entangling with one another as their kisses deepened. 

Pulling back, Tetsuya requested, “Lay down.”

Ryouta blinked a few times, not fully understanding before saying, “Ah, but you prefer—”

“It’s your birthday. Everything went badly, let me do this.”

He nodded his head as he laid in their bed, watching Tetsuya’s straddle his hips. He felt his dick twitch at his lingerie-clad boyfriend getting ready to ride him. 

The lace grazed his skin as Tetsuya leaned forward angling to line himself up. Ryouta felt resistance as Tetsuya started to straighten up and lower himself. Ryouta gripped at his thighs as tight heat enveloped him, pulsating as he sank down further and further. 

He watched Tetsuya’s face contort from discomfort to pleasure, his bitten lips glistening as his tongue slid over them as he descended down and back up. 

And as if a switch was turned on, Tetsuya’s eyes opened with a blazing lust. His hands found purchase on Ryouta’s abs as he slid forward, his hands tracing the dips and valleys of his abs before resting on his pecs. He rose up and down on him, his tongue darting out from time to time, moistening his lips when he increased his pace. 

Ryouta’s hands drifted from Tetsuya’s thighs to his waist, holding him down as he fucked up into him to meet his descent. They both cried out as Ryouta hit him deeper and harder. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya’s back as he thrusted up. 

Tetsuya wrapped himself around Ryouta, bouncing on him as much as he could, as they traded sloppy kisses. The blond gripped Tetsuya’s hips through the lace, guiding him faster, rocking him down onto his lap as they both moaned in bliss. 

One particular thrust jostled Tetsuya’s grip on him, his head falling back to an even louder moan that drove Ryouta wild with lust. Flipping Tetsuya onto his back, his legs braced against one shoulder he bent Kuroko again. 

He moaned as Tetsuya tightened around him, moaning “Ryo, ah! I’m close!”

He pounded into him, the sound of their skin slapping echoes in the room as he bends Tetsuya further, not hearing the sound of fabric ripping.

Tetsuya’s blunt nails rake down Ryouta’s arms wrapped around his legs as he comes untouched. He cries out, “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop, ah!” 

With harsher thrusts, Ryouta approaches his pinnacle, as he pushes Tetsuya deeper into their bed as he empties inside of him, breathing ragged, he lets Tetsuya’s legs drop to the side. He thrusts shallowly as he feels himself softening, watching his come trickling out of his boyfriend. 

He pulls out, groaning and flops back on the bed next to his boyfriend as they both catch their breaths, they’re heads turning to look at one another, hands reaching and intertwining. 

Kuroko huffs and pants, “Well, that...was ..something.” 

Ryouta rolled to his side, propping up on an elbow, “For a disaster of a birthday, you managed to make lemonade.”

Tetsuya’s eyebrow furrowed, “What?”

“Well, how does that saying go? When life gives you lemons, what do you make?”

He watches his boyfriend roll his eyes, “Only you would say something like that,” he pauses before continuing, “But I’ll take it as a win.” 

Tetsuya rolls up to get out of bed, “Well, so much for my ‘outfit’.” 

Ryouta notices that the skirt of the babydolls is now torn and tattered like scrap.

“Ah, um, sorry. I’ll replace it.”

“What? Why? It was an accident order!”

“Well,” Ryouta started as he played with the torn lace, “Now that I know what you look like in it...I want to see more” 

Tetsuya fixed him with a glare before he sighed in defeat, “Okay,” a blush rose on his cheeks again, “I did feel...pretty.” 

He lit up at the admission and pulled Tetsuya into a hug, “Kurokochiii~ you’ll get nothing but the prettiest outfits.”

He felt Tetsuya huff a sigh into his neck and quietly murmured, “Happy Birthday Ryouta,” before kissing him on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my little one-shot! 
> 
> I like the idea that Ryouta now purchases all kinds of lingerie for Tetsuya to wear and he's amassed quite a big selection now. He acts like he hates it, but he really loves all the new clothes he gets to try. He just hopes Ryouta can stop destroying everything and ripping it. 
> 
> Find me on twitter! [ @erzamikazuki ](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
